Just the Beginning
by sephirothflame
Summary: Castiel learns from Chuck's writings that Dean and he are supposed to be together and he takes it upon himself to make it happen. Dean/Castiel.


Title: Just the Beginning  
Author: sephirothflame  
Rating: R  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Dean/Cas, Sam, (Becky/Chuck)  
Warning(s): Sexual situations, language, slash, Becky is a fangirl  
Spoiler(s): 5.01, "_Sympathy for the Devil_"  
Prompt(s): Anon at the **spnkink_meme **asked for "_Castiel reads Chuck's latest works and finds out that Dean and him will eventually have sex but the snippet he reads isn't specific enough that he can tell how far in the future it is. He is really shocked because Dean hasn't made a move on him yet. Queue a very confused Castiel trying to get into Dean's personnel space to initiate the relationship or using corny pick up lines. I would love for Dean to be really confused too but Sam just laughing at the whole situation. Just lots of crack please._" back in November of last year. I'm sorry this isn't very crack-y, but, I couldn't resist the prompt as a whole.  
Word Count: 5,130  
Beta Reader: None :(  
Rants: Ohmygod. I started writing this at like, noon, and ten hours later I finished this monster (not counting dinner break, bathroom breaks, dog walking break, shopping with mom break and celebrating lappytop being better break). Also, from this, I learned I have an intense love for Becky/Chuck.  
Summary: Castiel learns from Chuck's writings that Dean and he are supposed to have sex and he takes it upon himself to make it happen.  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Supernatural_ and I never will. :,( 

* * *

_They fell onto the sheets, limbs tangled together and every available inch of flesh pressed flush together. They kiss, clumsy and awkward, and Dean smiles against Castiel's lips. One hand is tangled in the angel's hair and the other trails down his body, tracing the hard lines of his jaw, his shoulders, teasing nipples and dipping his thumb into his belly button. He's moving down, destination in mind, Castiel panting beneath his touches, soft pathetic sounds escaping his lips between kisses as Dean's hand keeps going down, down, down._

Finally, _finally_, they think, when Dean's fingers curl around Castiel's cock, _finally_. The angel moans obscenely, arching his back, lurching into Dean's tou

"Oh my God," Chuck said, stumbling into the room, pulling a tee shirt on haphazardly, fumbling to get an arm through the hole. "I wasn't expecting you until later."

Castiel didn't turn to face Chuck until he finished stacking some papers he had knocked over back on Chuck's desk. Normally, he couldn't be bothered, but this was where the Prophet worked, and he wasn't sure what the punishment was for losing part of a Gospel. He wanted to ask about said part of Gospel, but was interrupted before he could start.

"Who's your friend?" Becky asked, peering around Chuck. She smiled at him appreciatively, and Castiel's skin crawled. She was wearing a tank-top and panties, and the last time someone gave him _that look_ while wearing so few clothes he and Dean had to run for their lives.

"What?" Chuck asked, looking at her. "Oh, right. Castiel, this is my girlfriend Becky. Becky, you know Castiel."

Becky _squealed_ and practically launched herself at Castiel. "He's so much cuter than I imagined!" Before he could react the blond had wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Just look at his _eyes_!" She cooed. "If I was Dean I'd be _all over_ that-"

"Becky!" Chuck said, aghast. "Spoilers! I _knew_ I shouldn't have let you read those-"

"I'm sorry!" Becky said, brining her hand to her mouth. "I completely forgot! I just got so excited..." She turned to Chuck, flashing him a pathetic look.

Chuck sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I suppose you're here about the murders off Puget Sound?"

"Yes," Castiel said, staring down at Becky as she stared back up at him. Sam had warned him that she had the same sense of personal space that he did and Castiel briefly wondered if this was why Dean was always so disconcerted when he stood so close.

"Tell Sam he's thinking too literally," Chuck said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Blue Jay isn't _really_ a blue jay. You know, evil manifestations and all that. He's freaked out by water. Drown him or something. Also, tell him asking me is cheating." Chuck smiled warily. "Though I don't know why he didn't just call or text-"

Castiel was gone with the sound of wings and flutter of air. The papers flipped off of Chuck's desk again and Chuck sighed heavily as he went to pick them up.

"Do you think he read that?" Becky asked, plopping down onto the couch.

Chuck glanced down at the paper, blushing. "I don't think so. He didn't say anything. Most people would probably freak if they found out a Prophet was writing gay porn about them."

"Cassie isn't most people," Becky countered, making a happy sound. "He's such an angst baby... I just want to snuggle him."

Chuck scoffed. "You try that and let me know how it goes." 

* * *

After they kill Blue Jay, who turned out to not be a blue jay but some giant bird person monster hybrid, Sam and Dean crawled out of the water, sopping wet and covered in mud, collapsing at Castiel's feet. He looked down at them, his expression unreadable and Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"I've never had to drown a monster to death," Sam said, running his hands through his hair, mussing it up. "Next time we're getting a kiddie pool. That water is sick."

"Agreed," Dean said, shaking his head, water flicking from his hair and splattering around them. "Let's get back to the room so I can change. I'm starving."

"I can get behind that plan," Sam laughed, forcing himself to stand up. "Dude, we're going to be dripping water and mud all over the upholstery."

"What?" Dean said, glancing at Sam and then at himself. "No way. Cas, I need you to take us back to the motel."

Castiel moved to touch Dean and obey him, when Sam cut him off. "What about your baby?" Sam asked, frowning.

"I'll come back to get her after I shower," Dean said, then frowned. "No, wait, I can't leave her alone. Cas, take me back so Sam can watch her."

"No way, man," Sam said, glaring. "She's your car, you watch her."

"Fine," Dean snapped, "But you better not take forever. No jerking it while I'm cold and miserable and smell like shit."

"Whatever," Sam snorted. 

* * *

With the plan set, Castiel moved to touch Sam's arm and Flew them back to the motel. Sam shook his head, grinning. "You going to stick around here and wait for me, or go keep Dean company?" He asked, moving to his bag to grab dry clothes.

Castiel looked around the motel room half-heartedly, frowning. His gaze fell onto Dean's unmade bed and he immediately thought of the unfinished Winchester Gospel at Chuck's place. Continuing to stare at intensely as if it might hold the answers, he wondered if that was the bed him and Dean were supposed to have sex on.

Sam stared at Castiel, but when he didn't respond, he shook his head and moved towards the bathroom. "I'll call you when I need a ride back," he said over his shoulder.

Castiel stared at his retreating form, but he was gone before Sam had closed the bathroom door behind himself. 

* * *

Dean was sprawled out on his back in the grass, arms tucked behind his head as he stared up at the cloudy sky. He didn't startle when Castiel was suddenly above him, at least, not that he would ever admit to.

"I was starting to wonder if you were going to show back up," Dean said, closing his eyes. "You and Sammy having a moment?" The last part came out awfully suggestive and Castiel frowned.

"I don't know what you mean," Castiel said, continuing to stare down at Dean.

Dean sighed heavily before opening his eyes. "Never mind, Cas," he said. Their eyes met and they stared at each other in silence for a while, before Dean moved one hand from behind his head to pat the ground next to him. "Sit. You're blocking my view."

Castiel looked up at the sky, frowning. There wasn't anything _to_ see. Then again, this could be part of Dean's subtle way to woo Castiel into his bed, so Castiel obeyed, sitting cross legged on the grass by Dean's side, facing him. Dean glanced at him for a moment, before looking back towards the sky.

The silence stretched on between them, and Castiel fought the urge to shift nervously. He'd been around Dean long enough to know you were supposed to talk to the person you were trying to seduce, at least a little bit. Then again, Dean had handed Chastity money before she and Castiel were supposed to have sex, so maybe it was less about the words and more about the actions.

Castiel didn't have any money and he didn't know where to get any. Dean had money, would probably let him have some if he asked, but Castiel doubted giving Dean his own money would lead them to bed. Sam had money, too, but he wasn't around to ask.

It was probably for the best, for now. It was impossible to tell when him and Dean were supposed to have sex with each other, Chuck's writings hadn't been nearly detailed enough and while Castiel hadn't really considered the possibility before, he could sort of see why he would want to. Dean was tall and strong, with amazing green eyes.

Leaning forward, Castiel put his hand on Dean's stomach to feel the tense muscles, the sudden heat sending shivers down his spine. Dean was solid, familiar. He was Castiel's best friend, and he'd given everything for Dean and, more than that, Castiel trusted Dean. He trusted Dean more than anyone. He could certainly make worse choices of who to have sex with.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked. He was staring at Castiel, frowning, and Castiel pulled his hand back. How long had he been touching Dean? He hadn't been paying attention. "Cas?" Dean asked again when the angel didn't respond.

"It is nothing," Castiel said, tearing his gaze away from Dean's and up into the sky.

"Right," Dean said, propping himself up on his elbows. He continued to watch Castiel, frowning, before he sighed. "How long does it take a guy to shower, seriously? I'm going to kick Sam's ass next time I see him."

Castiel smiled at him, but said nothing. Dean smiled in return. 

* * *

As it turns out, just handing Dean money wasn't the best way to get him naked.

"What's this?" Dean asked, accepting the money Castiel offered him. He frowned, clearly confused, and Castiel shifted nervously.

"For sex," Castiel replied, and he was so earnest Dean laughed at him.

"Cas, man," Dean said, grinning, "I never have to pay for sex. Thanks, though. It's, er, nice you care about my, ah, _well-being_." Dean only looked a little freaked out, probably too amused to put much thought into it.

"At the den of iniquity-" Castiel said before Dean silenced him with the dismissive wave of his hand.

"That was to get _you_ laid," Dean countered. "Unless you want to try again?"

_There_, that was surely a sign. "Yes," Castiel said, smiling nervously.

He moved closer to Dean, debated touching him, but he really didn't know _where_ to. Why was this so complicated? More importantly, if they were destined to have sex, why hadn't Dean done anything about it yet?

"Right," Dean said, moving away from Cas and over to the window. "We'll hit a bar later tonight."

Castiel wasn't sure why they couldn't drink in the room, but Dean was an expert at this, so he'd follow his lead for now. 

* * *

To make things even more complicated, Castiel learned he needed to be a little more clear in his intentions. Dean had indeed taken Castiel to a bar after they did a routine salt and burn but he was clearly under the impression that they were going to have sex, just not with each other.

Dean had managed to find two cute girls and convince them to join them at their table in the back of the bar. Shots were lined up and downed, and before long Dean wished Castiel luck and moved over to a more private table not far away with one of the girls.

"So," the other girl, Serah, said, leaning back in her seat, arms tucked behind her head. "You're not going to even try to seduce me?"

"No," Castiel said, shaking his head. "I am sorry but…" He looked away from Tess to where Dean was making out with her best friend, then back to Tess. "It had not been my intention for this to happen."

"Does he know?" Serah asked, nodding her head in Dean's direction.

"I'm not sure," Castiel said honestly. "It is going to happen but I don't think he knows it yet."

"Well, as long as you don't _rape_ him," Serah said, grinning, dropping her arms and reaching for her mostly empty bottle. "He's cute, but he could probably kick your ass."

Castiel stared at her blankly. "I have no intention of forcing myself on him," he said, slowly. What kind of girl was Serah that she would automatically assume the worst?

"Dedication," Serah said, tipping her bottle towards Castiel. "Hard work and dedication always pays off." She took a sip. "Well, since we're not actually going to fuck, I'm going to head out. I've got to teach in the morning. Third graders are the _worst_ with a hangover."

"Do you need an escort?" Castiel asked, watching her stand up.

"No way," Serah said, "I'll call a cab." She grabbed her jacket and slipped it on before downing her beer. "Good luck with getting in Dean's pants, Cas."

"Thank you," Castiel said. It was starting to look like he could use all the luck he could get.

He watched Serah leave before turning his attention to Dean again. The taller male shot him a questioning look, but Castiel Flew away before Dean could beckon him over. 

* * *

"Sam, I need your assistance," Castiel said suddenly after he entered the Winchester's motel room.

"Jesus Christ, Cas!" Sam flushed, slamming the lid of his laptop shut with more force than he meant. "Can't you knock or something? I thought you were supposed to be out with Dean, picking up girls."

"Dean misunderstood me when I said I wanted to have sex," Castiel explained, moving closer to Sam, staring down at him intently. "He had assumed I meant to find a woman."

"Wait, what?" Sam frowned, shifting in his seat to turn and face the angel properly. "You want to have sex with _Dean_?" His tone was incredulous, and Castiel wasn't sure what to make of his expression.

"Chuck prophesized it was going to happen," Castiel explained. "It isn't a matter of want. It is how things must be."

"Cas," Sam said slowly. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of how to word his next sentence. "You don't have to have sex with Dean just because Chuck says it's going to happen. Do you even know when it's supposed to happen?"

"No," Castiel answered honestly. "Chuck is a Prophet, Sam. It will happen."

"Yeah, eventually, maybe," Sam said, shaking his head. "You don't need to make it happen right now. If it's supposed to happen, it'll happen on its own."

"You are against the idea of me having sex with your brother," Castiel said, frowning.

"Well, _yeah_," Sam said, frowning as well. "He's my brother and you're my friend, and you're _always_ around. Don't you think it would be a little bit awkward?"

Castiel hesitated. He honestly hadn't put much thought into it. He'd been so busy trying to make it happen, he hadn't really thought about what would it be like after it did. He stared at Sam in silence and Sam stared back.

"Are you serious about making this happen?" Sam asked hesitantly, after a long, awkward silence.

"Yes," Castiel said.

"I might as well help you get it _right_ then, if you're going to do it anyways," Sam offered, and Castiel smiled thankfully at him. "Don't tell Dean I helped or he'll skin me alive."

"Of course," Castiel replied. While he had failed in the past due to inexperience, Sam had been with women before, knew how to woo them. If he couldn't ask Dean to help in this, he would at least have the help of the person who knew Dean best. "Where do we start?" Castiel asked.

Apparently there were major differences in how you woo a woman and how you woo Dean. This made things difficult, because Sam had never had reason to seduce his brother, or another male for that matter, and so they were both making it up as they went along. Cards, candy and flowers were pretty much thrown out of the window from the start.

Sam nearly died laughing when Castiel mentioned giving Dean the money he had borrowed from Sam. (_"Dean's not a prostitute, Cas. Just, no."_) After Sam swore he was going to steal his money back, they sat down at opposite sides of the table and started planning.

"Here goes the most awkward conversation of my life," Sam said, laughing. 

* * *

Castiel started small. He held open doors for Dean, offered to get him dinner (and never forgot to get pie) and he went out with him whenever Dean hit up the local bars. He helped him do research when it looked like it was going to take all day. Watched his back while he hustled pool and kicked the ass of a guy who wanted his $400 back.

Castiel knew Dean was confused, could see it in his eyes every time Dean looked at him, but he never questioned it. He let Castiel spoil him, for lack of a better word, with a shrug of his shoulders. It wasn't like it was hurting anybody, and it was nice when he didn't have to do all the work by himself. It was nice to finally be _appreciated_.

As nice as it was to be Dean's super best friend and confidant though, it wasn't getting them any closer to having sex. Dean still flirted with just about every woman he saw and blew off Castiel more than a handful of times to get lucky.

When Castiel voiced his concern to Sam, the much taller male just rubbed his chin and made a thoughtful sound. At the rate they were going, Castiel and Dean were never going to have sex and Chuck's prophecy was never going to come true. The thought made something clench in Castiel's stomach and he felt like he could be physically ill. 

* * *

"God dammit!" Dean cursed.

He kicked at the door of the closet Castiel and him were locked in, but it only served to hurt his foot. He hadn't thought it would lock behind them when he dragged Castiel in after him to avoid the slime monster. Fuck high schools. Dean should sue.

Castiel, on the other hand, thought this could work in his advantage. Sam had joked about locking them in a closet together. Castiel wasn't entirely sure what it would accomplish, but at this point, he was a little desperate.

"Can you zap us out of here?" Dean asked, turning his attention to Castiel.

"I don't 'zap', Dean," Castiel said, chiding. It didn't matter how many times, he explained it, apparently, Dean would never accept the term "Fly".

He moved towards Dean and the taller male backed up, until he was pressed against the door. They stood awkwardly close, chest to chest, eyes locked together. Maybe Sam had been right. Maybe there was a magical property to closets.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked, putting his hands on Castiel's shoulder and pushing him back gently. "We've talked about personal space before, buddy."

"Dean, do you want to touch me?" Castiel countered, ignoring Dean. His hands had been at his sides, but he brought them up to dislodge Dean's hands from his shoulders, holding them.

"Do I _what_?" Dean sputtered, pulling away from Castiel. "Dude, are you feeling alright?"

"I am feeling just fine," Castiel said. He stepped impossibly closer, and he could hear Dean's breath hitch in his chest. "You did not answer my question."

Before Dean could answer, the door opened from the outside and the two toppled over onto the floor in the hall. Sam stared down at them, a confused smile on his face. Dean shoved Castiel off of him and stood, dusting his pants off.

"About damn time, Sammy," Dean scoffed. He glared at the closet door darkly.

Sam held a hand out to help Castiel to his feet, and rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yes," Castiel said. Sam clapped him on the back, before looking at Dean.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just kill this slime monster and go home already," Dean huffed. He looked at the floor and followed the green trail with his eyes. "That way?" He asked, turning to face Castiel and Sam, his eyes avoiding the angel's.

"That way," Sam said, pointing. "Are we still trying to surround it?" Dean nodded. "Okay, I'll go to the gym then. Lead it back there?"

"Shouldn't be too hard," Dean said, rubbing his jaw in thought. "Yeah, Cas, you go with Sam. I'll get it to follow me."

"How are you going to do that, exactly?" Sam asked wryly. "Going to hide in another closet?"

"Dude, we weren't _hiding_," Dean scoffed. "It was a tactful retreat. Besides, no one can resist my charm." He flashed them a winning smile, and Castiel had to agree. "See you guys soon." 

* * *

They lit the slime monster up like a bonfire and they reeked for days afterwards. The smell permeated everything and an entire case of Febreze did nothing to alleviate the stench. Dean groaned on behalf of the Impala, and the three males suffered together.

Dean also avoided Castiel's gaze and snapped at him whenever he tried to be helpful or hang around him. He stormed out of the room one night to get drunk leaving Sam and Castiel alone in the motel room.

"I don't understand," Castiel said, staring at the door long after Dean had left. "This is not going to way it is supposed to."

"I don't know," Sam replied, grabbing his laptop and opening it. "Getting someone to like you takes time. Sometimes it has to get worse before it gets better." When Castiel turned to stare at him blankly, Sam sighed. "I'm just saying you shouldn't give up. Does he even know you're trying to seduce him, yet?"

"I asked him if he wanted to touch me," Castiel replied, moving away from the door to stand by the window and stare out it helplessly. "He didn't answer though."

"You just _asked_ him?" Sam choked. "Just like that?" Castiel turned to face him again and Sam almost laughed. "Dude, you need to ease him into it. Flirt with him a little."

"I've _tried_," Castiel argued, but it was halfhearted. All of his flirting had been nonverbal. He wasn't sure how to flirt. The words Dean had taught him had always seemed dead on his tongue, and he couldn't pull of the suggestive tone. He didn't want to be able to.

"Well, try harder," Sam said, turning his attention to his laptop. "And quit complaining. Winners never quit and quitters never win."

"What?" Castiel asked, sending Sam an incredulous look.

"Just, go find him," Sam said, waving his hand dismissively. "Tell him he's got nice strong arms, or his eyes remind you of the ocean or something."

"And this will convince Dean to have sex with me?" Castiel asked.

Sam glanced at him over the top of his laptop, a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, it's worth a shot. You can't really say you've tried everything if you've yet to try this." Well, that much was certainly true.

With the blink of an eye, Castiel had left the room and Sam sat in silence, staring where the angel had been. "Some people say goodbye when they leave the room…" he muttered, glancing at the laptop screen. 

* * *

Finding Dean hadn't been all that difficult, even with the Enochian symbols seared on his chest. Castiel just found the nearest place serving booze and Dean was seated at bar, chatting amiably with two college aged girls who kept giggling over their glasses at him.

Castiel moved to stand by Dean, but didn't say anything. Dean didn't notice him until the girls both stared at him, and when Dean turned to face him, he sighed heavily.

"D_ean_," one of the girls whined, tugging at his jacket sleeve. "Who's your fr_iend_?" She was high pitched and annoying, but with large breasts and a low cut top. No wonder Dean had zeroed in on her.

"What do you want, Cas?" He asked, frowning.

"I need to talk to you," Castiel replied, staring at Dean intently. Dean stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head, and Castiel resisted the urge to sigh.

"Well, I'm kind of in the middle of something," Dean replied, turning his attention back to the two girls. "So, I'll see you later, Cas."

"It's important," Castiel argued, glaring at the back of Dean's skull. Dean ignored him, but the two girls he was talking to continued to stare at Castiel. "Please, Dean."

Dean sighed heavily, before glancing at Castiel over his shoulder. "Lydia, Sherry, I'll be right back," he said, and the two girls nodded their assent.

"Don't forget about us, Dean," the second girl said, and Castiel was glad she wasn't as high pitched as the first girl. "We might get _bored_ or _lonely_."

Dean quirked an interested eyebrow, smiling at them. "Oh, I won't," he said before turning his attention to Castiel, grabbing his arm and dragging him outside and away from everyone. He shoved Castiel none-too-gently against the Impala, and stood with his arms folded over his chest. "What is _with_ you lately?"

"We are going to have sex," Castiel said earnestly, and Dean choked.

"We're _what_?" He asked, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed. "When the hell did you decide _that_?"

"I didn't decide anything," Castiel corrected. "Chuck wrote in the Winchester Gospel that the two of us have sex."

"He _what_?" Dean asked, practically exploding as he yelled. Castiel would have taken a step back if he hadn't already been pressed against the Impala.

"You are attracting attention," Castiel said, staring at Dean warily. Dean glared at him, but took a breath trying to calm down.

"Why would we have sex?" He asked through clenched teeth. "What the hell is going on? _When_ does this happen? _Where_?"

"I do not know," Castiel said, frowning. "I'm not entirely sure. I just know that it happens."

"So basically you and I fuck at an unspecified time in an unspecified location for an unspecified reason?" Dean asked incredulously, frowning. It was an improvement from the yelling, but Dean didn't look any happier about it.

"Yes," Castiel said hesitantly after a moment.

Dean just stared at him. "How long have you known about this?" He asked.

"For a five weeks," Castiel answered. "Five weeks and two days." It seemed like so much longer, like so much more had happened.

"Great," Dean said, brining his hands up to press the heel of his palms into his eyes. He stayed like that for a few minutes before looking at Castiel again. "So, what, you've been trying to _seduce_ me for the past five weeks?"

"When it appeared that you weren't going to initiate anything, I believed it to be the only other course of action," Castiel explained calmly, and Dean just stared.

"_Why_?" Dean asked, startling Castiel. When the angel just stared at him, Dean moved closer and asked again. "Why are you trying to do this?"

"It is written," Castiel replied, frowning. He hadn't put much thought into _why_ he had to do it, just that he _had_ to do it. So it was written, so it would be, after all. "It is supposed to happen."

"Yeah, but why?" Dean asked, shaking his head, suddenly looking exhausted. "Do you even _want_ to have sex with me, Cas? Or are you only trying to because Chuck says it's going to happen?"

"Yes," Castiel replied, shocking himself and Dean, if the look on the older Winchester's face was anything to go by. "_Yes_," He repeated, swallowing.

"Right," Dean said, blinking slowly. "Okay."

"Okay?" Castiel asked, confused.

"Yeah," Dean said, moving closer to Castiel, putting his hands on either side of the angel on the hood of the Impala. "If you really want to, we can. We will."

"But," Castiel frowned, looking Dean in the eyes. "Why do you _want_ to?"

"Are you _really_ that oblivious?" Dean asked, laughing nervously. When Castiel continued to stare at him, the sound tapered out to silence once more.

"What about your friends?" Castiel asked, nodding towards the bar.

Dean looked over his shoulder as if remembering, yeah, he had promised those two girls he'd be right back, then shrugged. Instead he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Castiel's in a gentle kiss. Castiel hesitated, before closing his eyes and returning the effort.

"Sam still in the motel?" Dean asked after they pulled apart to breath, licking his lips. When Castiel nodded, Dean made a frustrated sound, before grinning. "Get in the car. We're going for a ride." 

* * *

Dean drove in silence for nearly twenty minutes, taking them out of the small city. His hand rested on Castiel's thigh as he drove and he only let go to pull over into a secluded area surrounded by trees. They looked at each other hesitantly before Dean grinned at him.

They kissed again then, more desperate and laced with fervor and intent. Teeth nipped, tongues clashed and explored. They broke apart, panting, to move to the backseat and clumsily begin undoing clothes. It was cramped and the angles were awkward but neither was complaining when they pressed flushed together, Dean pinning Castiel to the seat beneath.

He stretched and prepared the writhing angel clumsily, pressing wet kisses to his chest, sucking the flesh between his teeth and leaving angry red marks. They only had spit to slick up with and Castiel moaned in pain when Dean pressed in. He stayed still, breathing heavily against the angel's chest, waiting for him to adjust, waiting for permission to move.

"Dean," Castiel begged, nails digging into Dean's shoulders, legs wrapping tighter around Dean's hips. "_Please_."

Dean moved, thrusting in an out slowly, trying to fight back the guilt as Castiel made small pained sounds. He tried to stop but the angel glared at him, digging his nails into Dean's skin painfully deep, and a few thrusts later the pained moans turned into moans of pleasure. It was all the inspiration Dean needed.

They rocked together, Castiel arching and bucking in time with Dean's movements, breathing heavily in Dean's ear. He cried out sharply when Dean curled his fingers around Castiel's cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Castiel whimpered pathetically through a full body shudder when Dean found _that_ spot and after a few thrusts of Dean angling for it, Castiel came with a keening cry, striping his chest and Dean's hand with come. A few sharp thrusts and Dean came as well, collapsing boneless on top of the angel.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's back protectively, stroking gently, tracing familiar symbols into his sweaty skin. Dean sighed heavily, content, and closed his eyes. They lay in silence as they tried to catch their breaths, both content to stay where they were, despite the pain they were sure to feel later. 

* * *

"You know," Castiel said later as Dean was driving them back into the city and to their motel room, "The Gospel has us having sex on a bed."

"We can arrange that," Dean said, a lazy, lecherous smile on his face.


End file.
